rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V4E9 - ↑↑↓↓←→←→ B A Start - Impressions/Recap
2 steps forward, 2 steps back...Forward Forward, Back Back....Up Up, Down Down.... UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT B A START L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　START UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A LEFT RIGHT L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & START → ↓ ↑ → → ↓ → → ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → → ↓ ↑ → → ↓ → → ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → → ↓ B A X Y L R ↑ ↑ ↓ A Y L R A → ↓ ↑ → A X Y R ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ → B ↓ A Y ↑ L → ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → Y L SELECT　START A B Y L R X → ← ---- LAnguAge of tRUth: Red meanS f4ct, truth in the eyes of the user(?) Blu3 is hypoTHesis, gueSsing, pONder1ng, wonderING. 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 1. Guile's Theme Here We begin our day with a sparring session between Taiyang and Yang while the dog who stole the show watches nearby. Dragon vs Dragon.png SereneZwei.png| :D DragonKick1.png|Good, but it's not over yet! DragonKick2.png|''Dragoooonn'' DragonKick3.png|''KIIIICK!!'' And for the first time in forever, we saw Yang do what she has never done before: Block. DragonBlock.png Leading to... DragonCounterPunch1.png|Attack Denied DragonCounterPunch2.png|''Dragooonn...'' DragonCounterPunch3.png|''PUUNNCH'' I'm not exactly sure how much is Taiyang holding back in this fight. The fight in itself feels more...paused, than previous fights. It's a good fight, but it doesn't feel like a RWBY fight at the moment. Then again, I'm not expecting much from Yang so soon (for her) and it's just practice. Given how much she didn't know how to block, better to start at basic level. They have a rest after that Dragon Punch. According to Taiyang, Yang's close, but not good enough. And true enough that Dragon Punch looked a bit too slow. Yang comments on how surprisingly natural the arm is, and etc... Lessons1.png|''Never let your guard down!'' Lessons2.png|''You can do better!'' Lessons3.png|''You're too predictable!'' Are you even trying.png|''Are you even trying?!'' Tai heads to pet the Dog after sweeping her down, and swipes his face with a towel, while talking about her figths in the tournament. YangSucks1.png|''You were noobish.'' YangSucks2.png|''In other words?'' YangSucks3.png|''You sucked.'' Which is true. Especially against Neon. If she had not been lucky, she would've lost hard. Even more true, is when Taiyang points out what nearly everyone has been saying since before Vol.4 began: She only managed to win thanks to her Semblance. She depended on it to stand a chance. He tells her that she needs to keep her emotions in check, and to make her Semblance something to take advantage of, not something to depend on. Then he mentions Raven and starts describing her. In summary: RavenSucks1.png|''She had strength, ambition, DETERMINATION'' RavenSucks2.png|''But, she was a bitch.'' After, he tells her about how if you stop, and think, you can find second options that don't require you to bash everyone. And after that, they proceed to spar again. Practise1.png Practise2.png V4 09 00018.png Practise3.png Practise4.png V4 09 00019.png V4 09 00021.png 2. Meanwhile, in the Manor of Grandouseous Perfection FocusedWeiss.png|And finally... V4 09 00022.png|...We get to that part. We now switch to Weiss practicing her Summoning skills. Summoning1.png Summoning2.png V4 09 00025.png It all is going fine, though horribly slow...but of course. V4 09 00026.png|''Hello, sister.'' Summoning3.png WeaselMan.png|''I'd respect your right as a sister to have your privacy...'' WeaselMan2.png|''...but I reaffirm my authority as the heir by entering anyway.'' Now he's just doing it on purpose, rubbing his "victory" in her face. Weiss asks him if he's jealous of her and Winter's abilities, but he just denies, calls it "barbaric". Who needs a hunter when you got an army, after all. He's obviously jealous. I just look at where his eyes are pointing in that sentence and get the feeling he doesn't truly believe that. Personally, Willy's voice is far more bearable and at times enjoyable now that he's not pretending to be nice...or pretending to not be nice. Weiss tells him to leave, and he does...except he doesn't, he instead stops to keep talking. Shutup1.png|''Why do you even bother, by the way?'' V4 09 00030.png Shutup2.png FinallyWeiss.png|Finally. She then proceeds to continue the practice while wrecking the place in the process. V4 09 00031.png Summoning2-1.png V4 09 00032.png V4 09 00033.png And eventually, she manages to achieve her objective of Summoning the Royal Knight after....2 episodes of starting practicing. V4 09 00034.png|''Are you alright milady?!'' KleinSurprise.png|''Holy sheep!'' V4 09 00035.png|''I did it Klein. I summoned the Knight!'' V4 09 00036.png|''Well, a 2D Knight, but still a Knight.'' It's cool to see Klein rushing in in such a hurry after hearing the noise. It helps improve his image of the daddy Jacquass never was to Weiss. What's not so cool is that the Knight is 2D. Not 3D. The model has some slight changes, I think, but it's not radically different from the original model. Why rely on 2D at this point? Not to mention, it pretty much shrunk, compared to both the White Trailer and the statues in the Manor. Lady and Knight.png|''I am yours, My Lady. I will shield your back and will give my "life" for yours if it comes to that. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New.'' 3. Ninja vs Ninja We now return to Polystralia, with the Good Ninja chasing the Bad Ninja while jumping on some palm trees (or at least I think they're palm trees). We manage to see more of said Bad Ninja, and by that I mean her skin and hair, whose colors are slightly different from how they were in the last episode. Mainly, the hair now being indigo/purple, and the skin being midnight blue with some brown patches that for whatever reason turn blue under the moonlight. IIRC, her hair and skin were more...normal, last time. Sun seems to be going back to being useful instead of a walking joke.... UsefulSun1.png|''GOTCHA!!!'' V4 09 00038.png But he doesn't quite manage to do it. UsefulSun2.png|''Godsdammit Sun, stop being useless.'' As Blake is not like Sun she continues the chase, getting out of the forest and into the menagerian rooftops. V4 09 00039.png Eventually, the Bad Ninja stops and faces Blake. She then reveals her ability to...change her skin color, by dropping the blackface. As some have suggested last week, she's a Chameleon, or at least trying hard to be one. Personally, with her normal skin color, those spots make me think more of a cow than a Chameleon. Then she attacks Blake with a....a handle, that can release a drill-rapier, that can create a laser whip. The hell do you call that thing? V4 09 00041.png IllyaWeapon1.png IllyaWeapon2.png The pipes release a cloud of smoke, which, I assume, any decent ninja would've taken advantage of and either attacked again or ran away. Our Ninja here is different: She does neither. Doesn't even try to. I mean, sure, the cloud wasn't so dense Blake would've truly lost sight of her, but it would've helped. Blake asks her why she was watching her, but before anyone can say anything Sun comes for another attempt to be useful....too bad he fails again. V4 09 00044.png|''GOTCHA!!! (again)'' UsefulSun3.png|''Leave my GF alone, I'm willing to punch girls if I-'' UsefulSun4.png|''AAHH!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!'' Thankfully, he does make a good distraction, and Blake proceeds to do what Sun fails at doing. CoolBlake2.png NinjavsNinja.png NinjavsNinja2.png (It...doesn't look as good when you pause it.) Sun, of course, is determined to be useful. NinjavsNinja3.png|''Not done yet!'' V4 09 00046.png|(And so, a new ship was born). UsefulSun5.png|''Get off me, perv.'' Blake, meanwhile, heads towards Bad Ninja's fallen scroll. Sun, however, doesn't give up. If he can't stay on top of her, his army of bros will do it for him. UsefulSun6.png For whatever reason, however, Sun can't keep it up for too long. UsefulSun7.png V4 09 00049.png|''Damn you, plot convenience.'' It's weird. We've seen him create about that many clones and control them without much trouble, why is it being so hard now? Or was she so hard the headbutt took his Aura down to Critical? Sun's getting out of shape. No wonder he lost those abs. Once the clones fade, Blake holds the scroll while Bad Ninja turns to her, pointing her pointy weapon while her mask falls apart, showing her surprisingly-good looking face, even with those weird spots in her face. Blake identifies her as...Ilia? Illia? Illya? I'll go with the 3rd, sounds the most like a real name to me. Sun forgets for a moment about being serious and starts yelling again. Illya, thankfully, silences him. V4 09 00053.png V4 09 00054.png|''Shut the hell up already!'' V4 09 00055.png UsefulSun8.png|''Ah! My beautiful pec!'' After a scream of worry from Blake, we get what in practice is pretty much... GiveMeTheScroll1.png|''Give me the scroll'' GiveMeTheScroll2.png|''No'' GiveMeTheScroll3.png|''Okay, bye...'' GiveMeTheScroll4.png|*FWOOSH* Illya disappears amidst the smoke, unlike before, and Blake runs towards the still-fallen Sun. At first I thought he was just stunned by the whip, given the sparks. Like a taser. But then I noticed: He's bleeding! V4 09 00060.png|''You cannot die, Sun. You're too stupid to die yet.'' 4. Go Go Power RNJRs.... Speaking of seemingly dead people, we cut back to RNJR and Qrow. Ruby and Jaune hold Qrow on a stretcher, while Ren and Nora guard the front and back. And I begin this scene with 2 questions: 1) Why isn't Nora helping Jaune carry Qrow instead of Ruby? She's definitely stronger than Ruby, physically, and Ruby has the sniper rifle so she can easily scout the surroundings. 2) Which one of them had the brilliant idea of taking a poisoned, possibly dying man through dead woods that are doing their best to look haunted?! While Qrow's condition is getting to the point he's saying abstract stuff, Nora mentions "they should be close". Without the map, like Ren says, there's no way of knowing, but anyone with half a working brain should know, if there's anything close in a place like that, it's not something good. Ren says they are close to "something" before rushing towards the sign in front of him. We find familiar names in that sign, along with 1 or 2 new ones. -They come from Higanbana... -To the northeast lies Kuchinashi and Mistral... -To the northwest is a place called Kuroyuri..."Black Lily". ...Interesting name. What is it with Anima and places with names to run away from? A flower associated with death, a flower whose name means Demon Lily if read separately (and Tiger Lily if read together, which isn't much better), and now a Black Lily... At the same time....yet another japanese name. What is the weird obsession of the writers with naming every place in Anima in Japanese? The only ones that aren't are Mistral and Windpath, and we don't even know anything about the latter. Is it hard to name at least 1 town in Chinese? Korean? Vietnamese? ...That said though, the people must have realized a place called Black Lily isn't safe (anymore), since it's name on the sign is crossed. Now they are faced with a predicament, as they soon realize: -First of all, it doesn't say how close those places are. Could be days or even weeks away on foot. -Second of all, the right path, to Mistral, seems to take them through the mountains, which is already difficult on it's own, even harder while carrying dead weight. -And third of all, Kuroyuri was destroyed years ago, according to Ren. -And fourth of all, Ren is acting out of character (or finally getting real character). Jaune and Ruby spitball some ideas, but Ren shoots them all down, in a manner that's either cynical or realist. Taking the left path to go around the mountains would take too long, and the chances of finding anything useful in a ruined old village are super slim. Why do I say Ren's getting character/acting OOC? Because he doesn't say that with serenity, he says it with anger, frusfration. Either he has history with Kuroyuri...he's failing at remaining calm against their odds...or something else. Jaune is about to ask him why he's acting like that, but Nora proposes another idea: V4 09 00069.png|''Let's split up.'' SplitUp1.png|''Split up?! You know what happens when people split up in places like this?'' SplitUp2.png|''We'll be fine and so will you'' It's not a great idea. Ruby and Jaune are carrying a dead man. Protecting themselves, and Qrow, will be difficult. Jaune protests, thankfully. But Nora argues this is their best option. They either get a better view and see where they can go from there, or reach Mistral itself and get help. And so, they separate. SplitUp3.png|''Be safe, my bro.'' V4 09 00070.png|''Holy shit, did you shrink or something?'' V4 09 00071.png Ruby tries to console Jaune, saying they'll be fine, but Jaune is still in serious mode, and states the harsh fact that she doesn't know that. It's cool, actually. We're seeing more and more that he isn't the dumb noob from Vol.1-3, he's a young man tired of bullshit thrown by life. Hopefully, he won't end up like Sun and become an useless idiot the next Volume. Now, that separation is both a good and a bad thing, Ship-wise. The good part is, Ren and Nora are all alone now, and should face greater challenges since they don't have Jaune's tactics and Ruby's...Rubbish. There might be a chance they finally become official during the endeavor. On the other hand, so does Arse. Ruby and Jaune are going to face the same trouble, maybe worse, and their relationship can deepen. It should not happen, just no, it's an Arse ship born from an Ass Pull, and it would be dickish of Jaune to do that. And as if to point out the chances, we get something that could kinda be interpreted as a message that points to Lancaster: ArseHoofprint1.png|Ruby bootprint... ArseHoofprint2.png|Jaune steps on it... ArseHoofprint3.png|Arse hoofprint?! At the very least though, we also see there's going to be blood next week. V4 09 00073.png|How did they not notice this thing? And that is all. Conclusions 1-The more I find out about Raven, the more I believe Yang was conceived in a night of drunken passion. 2-I wonder if Taiyang has some sort of training to help Yang find the nihil serenity she needs. Mmm.....maybe Golf? 3-As I was writing this, mostly the part of Whitley not looking convincing while underestimating Hunters, a thought came to mind. I wonder now....Wally may be a lier, but...is he evil? Is he bad? The idea is this: Wheatley is only pretending to be, because his plan requires him to play the Weasel persona. Basically, does he really hate Weiss? Does he really adore his father? He invited Weiss to accompany him to meeting the business partners. Was it to rub his "victory" on her? Or was it because he wanted someone whose company he liked, or at least accepted? Extending on that...did Whilly perform his plan of non-action to become the Heir...out of jealousy of Weiss? To give her the middle finger? ...Or did he do that to give Weiss freedom, so she could become a Huntress and live her life without being so tied down by her father? 4-I thought the horns were part of Illya's body, but...after the mask broke, the horns dissappeared. They were a part of the mask. That feels...a bit cheap. Do those spots on her body count as a Faunus Trait? I've seen people with spots like those before... 5-The way Illya switches colors...it's disgusting. It's like a human trying to be a lizard without trying. It's uncanny, just plain ugly to look at. With the green skin, she looks more like a frog than a lizard as well. By the way, is that done naturally? Or is it some sort of Semblance? Tyrian has venom, so the former makes sense, but if the spots are already a trait, then...isn't that cheating? 6-First, we had people whose eyes switched colors. Now, we have people who switch their entire body color. What will come next, people who can switch other people's colors? 7-...Say, in hindsight, where did Illya pull that smoke before leaving? She just swinged her LightRapierDrillWhip thing and the smoke appeared. Did she throw something and I didn't notice? Her Thing was full of Lightning Dust, there was no other kind of Dust. 8-If Sun dies, I'm raging. He was just starting to become useful again, he can't die now. 9-So, Qrow's death is still not cemented? They implied the Trojan/Whatever Grimm was behind Jaune and Ruby, if he's still alive after the incoming beatdown it would be absurd. 10-Mmm...Qrow whispered out "She's not... coming...Tai". What was he talking about? Was he talking about Summer? About Raven? In what sense did Qrow mean that? In a "she chose to stay there" sense, or in a "I won't let her go with you" sense? We lack so much context, and seeing this show, the stupid has a chance of being real. Category:Blog posts